Emerald
by 3BFFs
Summary: His eyes, those eyes through parts of his new love. Rated K for same gender love and suggested m-preg.


**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing for only Hetalia so be kind. Review, but please be gentle!

* * *

Those eyes, eyes that showed emotion when his gorgeous face didn't. Those eyes that made women and men swoon with ecstasy. Those eyes that were like glittering gems especially when he was happy.

Those eyes that once were only for France. Those eyes that once held a fond light towards America. Those eyes that held hurt after they both had broken their owner's heart. Those eyes held a fond light for a new nation, one who's in a similar situation as him.

They were both alone, from islands, and both needed the touch of another nation. Yes a new couple of emerald and brown was born through a need, a need for comfort. Emerald eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill over as their owner told his lover of his bloody history, and those eyes filled with more tears cascading down soft cheeks as the lover also spoke of tales from his past filled with bloodshed and conflict.

* * *

"Engrand-sama, there is something I must ask you," Japan said as he finished straightening out his formal attire, meaning his old Japanese Imperial Navy uniform.

"Of course Japan. You know you can ask me anything love," England replied as his eyes shimmered in the soft light. Japan led England outside to a shrine near their guest house in a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo. Japan got down on one knee.

"Engrand-sama, you are the greatest treasure one such as I wirr ever ray eyes on. From your kawai accent to your tsundere personarity, especiarry your rovery eyes. Pure emerard green. I humbary ask you for something great. Engrand-sama, wirr you do me the honor of being my husband?" Japan asked, determination in his deep brown eyes. England gasped and his eyes widened when he saw the ring, an emerald rose with a union jack engraved on the inside of the golden band with the words 'God Bless the Queen' inscribed beside it.

"Oh Japan, I-" England barely said before tackling Japan. The Asian nation surprized by the surprize attack, but shuddered when England hugged him tightly. Japan looked to England's face, tears glistening like crystals in the light of the full moon.

"Engrand- "Japan started, but was stopped when England put a finger to his lips.

"Yes." That was the only word needed for Japan and England to start kissing as the gentle wind stirred up the cherry blossoms and the roses, sending a few petals from each to dance in the clear, crisp night sky.

* * *

Years passed and England was currently awaiting the news in the Emergency room's waiting area. England's eyes were full of worry, the brilliant green colored orbs glancing to the clock every few seconds.

"Kirkrand-sama?" A young male asked aloud to the room.

"Yes that's me. How's my hu-er wife lad?" England inquired as he walked up to the nervous male.

"She's alright, come this way," the youth said as he led England down the corridor.

* * *

The sound of a babe crying filled the previously silent air, earning a pair of groans from the males in the other room.

"Japan its your turn," England said sleepily as he tried to muffle the sound of the crying by covering his head with the pillow.

"Ie, she wants you," Japan replied as he turned over. England sighed as he got out of bed, shuffling sleepily to the door. He opened it and walked to the room next door, opened the door and walked over to the crib in the middle of the room. Inside of it was a young baby girl barely a month old, crying for one of her parents.

"Shhh, its okay love. Daddy's right here," England said sweetly as he picked up the sniffling girl. She stopped crying and looked into England's emerald eyes, those that matched her own.

* * *

"Engrand-odou-sama! It's time for tea with Japan-okaa-sama!" A young female voice piped from behind the door. England chuckled as he opened the door. Behind it was a young girl with long, black hair pinned up in a cute bun with a gold and jade hair piece. She wore a light yellow yukata with a soft orange floral pattern and a red sash, a truly beautiful yukata similar to a sunrise. The most stunning feature on the child was her eyes. Exactly like her father's eyes, a brilliant emerald color. England smiled as he followed her.

'Her eyes are so beautiful, just like everybody says mine look like,' England mused as he opened the door for his young daughter Kyoto. Smiling as his eyes shown a brilliant forest green color.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Done! Enjoy this for now and don't worry, you'll all get a special holiday treat from me very soon. Review and please do be kind.~Bff#3


End file.
